


Simple and Sweet

by UnknownFren



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort, Cute, Diapers, Fluff, I don't know how this happened, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sleepy Cuddles, blanket burrito, little man Tyler, simple and sweet, soft, story time, stressed out Tyler, this is only for you friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownFren/pseuds/UnknownFren
Summary: It’s all too much, sometimes. He is not cut out for this, is he?No, this is his dream. This is supposed to be it.“It’s our dream, you're not alone in this, you know that, don't you?“





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my fren gracie from the group chat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+fren+gracie+from+the+group+chat).



> DIAPERS.
> 
> everything is soft and innocent, promise.

_It’s all too much, sometimes. He is not cut out for this, is he? No, this is his dream. This is supposed to be it._

 

“It’s our dream, you're not alone in this, you know that, don't you?“

 

_Josh became a psychic and didn’t tell him, how rude. They never had secrets before._

 

“No you dork, you’re speaking out loud.“

 

“Oh…“

 

His breath hitches, a small stumble in his voice, tiny, but Josh notices. His warm eyes turn dark and worried. He studies Tyler’s face, his wrinkled eyebrows, his cloudy forehead, the tight-drawn lips.

 

“Tyler?“

 

“…Hm?“

 

“How do you feel right now?“

 

“…a little…, just little. Everything’s growing over my head. Everyone is so tall and far away, and i… i try to catch up, but I’m little and, and my legs are too short, and i….“

 

His voice gets smaller with every word. He looks out the window of the tourbus. The landscape flies past them. The crew is driving in the bus behind or before them, Josh lost track. They planned a Mario Kart Tournament. Tyler declining was the first sign. On a usual day, it would've been his idea. Josh followed him in the second bus, something was up, he wanted to be there, just in case.

 

“Ty, you wanna be a little boy tonight? We’re driving for another five hours, you wanna nap?“

 

Tyler’s blushing, he glances over at Josh, who’s kindly smiling at him from the bottom bunk bed. He points at Josh, questioning.

 

“Yeah, I’ll stay. Come here little man.“

 

He opens his arms, Tyler knee walks over straight into his embrace. He snuggles his nose in Josh’s chest and sniffles. Just breathing in and out for a minute or two. His face is squished and warm. It’s heavenly.

 

“Let’s get you ready for bed ok? Do you wanna…?“

 

Tyler’s nodding furiously. His chin knocks against Josh’s collarbone by accident.

 

“Better safe than sorry right? So you don’t have to worry. No worries baby boy, i get em, you can undress in the meantime and i’ll help you put them on, ok?“

 

Tyler slowly pulls his shirt over his head. Josh takes the two steps to his drawer. Good thing about tourbusses, everything’s practically in arm’s reach. To be clear, Tyler doesn't actually need diapers, but when he’s feeling like this, every worry is one too much. Josh got them in a store somewhere in Amsterdam a few months ago. They’re made of washable cotton. Tyler liked them immediately, they feel soft on his skin and make him feel cared for.

 

As soon as Josh comes back, Tyler’s already wiggling around on the bedding, naked and giddy. Josh smiles.

 

“Should i put em on baby boy? Raise your hips for me, will you?“

 

Tyler’s giggling with excitement and lifts his butt off of the bed. Josh wraps the cotton diaper around his hips with steady and practiced movements. Then he shuffles out of his own jeans and hoodie, his snapback gets ditched on the floor. He lies behind Tyler, so the boy is sandwiched between the wall and Josh’s body. Tyler sighs and rubs his back into the warm chest. A fuzzy blanket gets pulled over him. His toes wiggle around in search for a familiar set of feet. He tucks his own under Josh’s legs. Nothing bad can happen to him now.

 

“Shtory pleeze“

 

“Alright little man, you ready? Got everything you need, you warm enough?“

 

A small nod from the boy in his arms. He begins with a soft voice:

 

“There once was a lonely boy. He wanted to do something big, something great even. But he knew, he couldn't do it alone. One day he found a boy with a voice crisp and raft, like the winter forest. The tall boy sang for him. It made him feel warm inside, and safe. He knew, if they’d team up, they could conquer the world. But he didn’t dare to ask. And he didn't need to, tall boy already had big dreams in mind for the both of them. He sparked a certainty in lonely boy, nothing bad could happen to him. Not with tall boy by his side. Their dreams, although greater as themselves, became reality. Lonely boy was happy, tall boy however, felt himself drowning. But lonely boy was right there, pulling him out of the water. He told tall boy, that they were a team now, and he wasn’t allowed to go swimming in dark water without lonely boy, because he knew, nobody can do it alone. But together nothing bad would ever happen to them.“

 

The bus is still rumbling in a calm manner. Tyler’s faintly snoring in his arms. His body is slightly humming, like a purring kitten. Josh feels his mind slip away, his eyes blinking. Just for a moment everything will be ok, nothing to think or worry about. Just them, warm and safe in a bunk bed in the middle of nowhere, like the good old days. Simple and sweet.

 

 


	2. Sweet Dreams

 

 

 

 

The prizes mean nothing to him, it’s their fans he cares about. He wonders if it’s his fault for being absent so long. They’re tweeting mean stuff about the competing artists and Tyler thinks that’s just unfair. But he gets it, the passion and excitement, something is happening after quite some time. If he could quote himself without sounding like a complete douchebag he would say he’s really stressed out.In the last couple days Josh looked always worried, when he watched Tyler pacing around in the garden. It’s a lovely, big and overflowing, green garden. Tyler loves it really. It reminds him to be grateful for all they have accomplished. It helps him think.

 

It’s a spur of the moment kind of thing. He makes an Instagram live video, just to get a few things off his chest. It scares him, how much it scares him to talk to their fans. It’s people who admire him and Josh and their music, why should he be scared? After he figures out how to end the stream he throws his phone carelessly on the ground. The grass will catch it. He runs inside, pulling of his sweater mid walking. Josh is in the living room, turning his head in the direction of the loud steps. All he sees is Tyler running towards him, with a strained expression on his face and a bare torso. He half jumps, half stumbles over the  back of the couch and lands part on the cushions, but mostly on Josh. He sags against Josh’s shoulders. 

 

"That was scary."

 

Josh feels shaky puffs of air against his skin.

 

"What was scary Ty?"

 

"I did an instagram stream thingy and, you know, told them how i feel about these stupid awards and new music, and stuff. But it was scary. There were so many of them watching, it was live you know. But i was really just talking with myself and the phone camera. And i showed them the garden, i think they liked it."

 

Tyler’s voice breaks into pieces. Josh swings his arms around the shaking boy. He doesn't mention the dampness on his shirt where the other boy’s head rests.

 

"You know i would've been there, if you've told me."

 

"I just… i didn’t want to talk my-myself out of it."

 

For awhile they just sit there. Huddled together on the couch. Tyler’s face hidden in Josh’s shoulder. Josh’s arms cradling and soothing the fragile, shaking body. The shaking decreases, and a voice finds its way out of the den in a whisper.

 

"Can i be little, just for today?"

 

Josh pecks Tyler’s head. 

 

"Of course you can, that’s always an option, if you need it. And i’m always there for you, you know that right, Ty?"

 

"Mhm, i kno, can i have the dippies?"

 

Dippies is Tyler’s word for diapers. Josh came up with it, after he noticed Tyler was really uncomfortable saying diapers out loud. But it is important for him to be able to voice his needs. So dippies it is. Josh slowly untangles his arms from Tyler’s frame and makes him a sign to stay on the couch. He gets up and searches in the closet for the cotton diapers. He snatches the ones with the little cloud motives on them. Back in the living room he finds Tyler with one leg stuck in the pants, but a proud grin on his still snotty face. 

 

"C’mere little baby boy…."

 

Josh gets a tissue out of his jeans pocket and cleans up Ty’s face the best he can. He helps him out of the pants and boxers and puts the diapers on Tyler, who tries to help by wiggling around, which surprisingly doesn't help at all. It ends in two giggling boys rolling around on the floor. Josh tickles Tyler’s sides and watches with amusement how his face scrunches together with joy this time instead of stress.

 

After they’re both exhausted from playing, Josh places the younger boy on the sofa and wraps him in a fuzzy blanket, like a burrito roll. Then he lifts the burrito on his lap. Tyler leans back so he can comfortably rest his head on Josh’s collarbone and his back on Josh’s chest. For a minute or two they both breathe and listen to each other. Body’s make such unique silent noises, even when they are not actively producing sounds. Josh can’t help himself and starts humming little sweet melodies.

 

Tyler’s eyelids are getting heavier by the minute, he even started sucking at his thumb. A sure sign his baby boy is about to fall asleep.

 

"Ty are you sleepy? D’you wanna go to bed?"

 

"Nuhuh, wan stay here, just a lil rest. M’just so tired."

 

It’s a miracle he even finishes the sentence before falling asleep entirely. Josh looks over his closed eyelids and cheekbones and lashes and tiny spots of freckles. He thinks Tyler is the most beautiful person on this planet, maybe in the whole galaxy, even or especially with drool on his chin whilst sucking on his thumb.

 

His bare legs are sticking out from under the blanket and twitch occasionally. He must have a very animated dream then, Josh thinks. Hopefully something about playing basketball with friends. Not the bad one again, where he falls over and over again, from a piano, a stage or a cliff. That one kept him awake for quite some nights. Josh is so very glad they found this outlet for Tyler’s nervous energy and stress and anxiety. It helps them both to calm down and find a little peace in this hazy storm most people would call reality.

 

Josh feels his own eyelids weighing down. Maybe just for a minute? He feels the warm body blanketing him, the steady rise and fall of the other boy’s chest The beat of his pulse in his own ears. They both need rest he decides. It’s been a weird week, full of small catastrophes, which all together ate up a huge amount of energy. He releases all the tension in his body and lets his eyes fall shut. The boy on his lap rearranges himself, it feels as if a big cat had chosen him to take a nap on Josh’s lap. That makes him happy. He loves cats. 

 

"Sweet dreams" he says. 

 

To both of us, he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet dreams to all of you who are still awake at 2am like me right now. Go to bed you idiots <3  
> Also i might or might not have had a glass of wine before i wrote this... you decide.
> 
> This is for a cute friend of mine.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're reading this and are thinking what the heck, you're not alone.
> 
> Simple and Sweet - Jon Bellion


End file.
